The Standard Trifecta
by A White Guy
Summary: Three close friends experiment with a "team-building" exercise in the close proximity of an open gym. Contains lemon, futa, and foot fetish.


May, Misty, and Dawn, three lovely female Pokemon trainers, had roughly spent most of the morning training and upgrading their respective Pokemon. It would have been a bit more pleasant if it was breezy inside, or at least not sweltering. But alas, it was the middle of the summer heat, and all three girls were matted with sweat. Nonetheless, they all felt they had made significant progress after the training. They were quite spent afterwards and decided they could use a little bit of downtime.

"I think my Bulbasaur has had enough practice for one day," May said.

"Mine too," Misty replied, before quickly adding, "My Pokemon, I mean, I don't actually have a Bulbasaur."

"We know what you meant, hun," Dawn said, putting her Pokeball back in her pocket.

"But no one else is in town today," Misty said, "The boys are all off traveling and the girls...well, the same, really."

"It seems like we're the only ones not going anywhere today," Dawn added.

"Hmmmm," May pondered deep in thought, "Well, I heard about a certain...well, team-building exercise the other girls did, and they've topped the tournament rankings a lot this past season."

"Oh yeah?" asked Misty, "What is it?"

"Well..."

May leaned in to whisper it into the girls ears, both of whom were astonished.

"They did THAT?" Dawn asked.

"What FOR?" Misty asked.

"Oh come on," May said, "It's not like girls don't do that kind of stuff every now and then...with each other. Besides, we're all friends here, right?"

Dawn and Misty looked at each other, unsure what prompted May to go for this kind of experiment. But what did they have to lose from it? Besides their innocence, of course.

"If we do this," Misty said, "We do it somewhere private where we won't be seen."

"No, we were gonna do it on live TV," May replied sarcastically.

"I think the gym is still open," Dawn said, "There's AC, too..."

"AC, eh?"

* * *

All three girls stood in a circle...well, more of a triangle, really. May has Misty to her left and Dawn to her right. The three girls could practically feel each other's breath as they were subconsciously preparing themselves for the 'challenge' they had been presented with.

"On three?" asked Dawn.

"Fair enough," May replied, "One..."

"...two..." Dawn said.

"...three!" exclaimed Misty.

All three girls pulled their pants down and allowed their penises to flop out. Well, they were only flopped for about a second. It only took the sight of their long penises before they started getting hard. First second in and the tips were already touching, sending tingling sensations throughout the girls' bodies.

"Wh-Whoa!" May exclaimed.

"Did anyone else just feel that tingle?" asked Dawn.

"Y-Yeah, I did too," Misty exclaimed.

The three girls found their own faces leaning in closer as they felt the warm touch of each other's penises wrap around them. It wasn't long before May and Dawn were locked in a semi-kiss. Misty, not wanting to miss out, stuck her tongue out in between their lips, simultaneously playing patty cake with the other girls' tongues. It became impossible to tell which one was the "dominant" one, all three had been circling their tongues around each other. As if on basic instinct, each one of them reached for the other girls' penis, and each penis had two hands from the other girls rubbing it. Were they focused solely on the lower half, their frotting may have been more vigorous, but the feel of another girl's palms on their dicks was enough to make them throb. It only took a couple of minutes in for them to start cumming. Incidentally, the "streams" did not cross.

"Well, that was a bit exciting," Misty said.

"It went a little quick, though," Dawn said.

"Well who said it had to end?" May asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked in return.

"...give me your feet," May replied.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Just try it," May replied, "You too, Misty."

Unsure what she had in mind, but not against experimentation, Misty gave May her right foot, and Dawn her left. May noticed Misty wore white ankle socks that almost did not fit her size 7 feet (though much of the white became grey from Misty's foot sweat) and Dawn had on long black socks (just like May herself) over her size 8 feet. And incidentally, May's feet were also size 7. They were also removed from her shoes and put in Misty and Dawn's faces, just like she had done with theirs. Holding both their feet, May inhaled deeply while rubbing her own socked feet on the other girls.

"May," Misty said, "Do you ever wash your socks? Your feet really stink!"

"Oh shut up," May replied, "Yours aren't any better. Besides, isn't it stimulating?"

She wasn't lying. All three girls found themselves getting hard all over again just from the smell of their socks. Hard to imagine fabric could do that, but for this threesome, it worked. Misty almost dry-heaved from the smell, only keeping herself together just by knowing whose feet they were. May, of course, was enjoying it immensely. Being surrounded by boys most of the time, she had become accustomed to the smell of sweaty feet, so at this point it was soothing for her. Dawn had not done any foot-related activities, so this was a completely new experience for her. It was by no means unpleasant, though she wasn't fond of the smell. All three girls had sweaty socks being pressed into their faces, so of course they had little other air to breathe. But none of them could deny it was sensationalizing to taste each other's foot sweat whenever they sucked on the socks. A couple minutes passed before May removed her feet from their faces and onto their respective penises.

"Awww, why'd you stop?" Misty said.

"Yeah, wasn't this _your_ idea?" Dawn asked her.

The sudden tingle they felt from May's socked toes told them why. The same tingle they felt while kissing each other and fondling their penises had come back, so Misty and Dawn did the same, putting their feet on each other's penises so that one foot from each girl was effectively giving a foot job. There were several moans of bliss coming from each girl, all of whom had bent their heads back looking up to the sky as they rubbed each others penises with their socked feet. As if the girls weren't hard enough already.

"Oh yes..." May moaned euphorically.

"I'm gonna cum again..." Dawn said.

"Not...too fast..." Misty chimed in.

All three girls held on for a few seconds as they felt the cum ready to burst. They couldn't hold it in much longer. Not with each other's feet rubbing them that way. So in mere moments, all of them started cumming on each other's socked feet, the cum dripping down the socks and into the ground beneath them. They were still cumming, but May pulled back and started taking her socks off.

"Too sticky for you?" Dawn teased.

"No," May replied, "Just another experiment..."

May had removed her cum-stained socks, exposing her smelly and well-tanned size 7 feet to the other girls. The other two were staring at the coating of blue polish on her toenails, except for a small part peeled off on her left big toe.

"She's...getting hard on that," Dawn said.

"On what?" Misty asked.

"On that," Dawn pointed out.

What Dawn was referring to was that May had put part of her socks in her mouth, sucking out the sweat and cum, filling her mouth with a salty aftertaste.

"Do we really have anything to lose at this point?" asked Dawn.

"Not me," Misty replied.

The two girls followed suit and removed their socks, placing them in their mouths. If there had been anyone else in the gym at that time, the three girls would be getting odd looks from the euphoria they were getting. But all three had spent the next few minutes in a complete blur. Dawn was the first to break out of it (temporarily) when she felt five little toes rubbing on her snatch. She looked down and saw the familiar blue-painted toes of May, rubbing it sensually. Enjoying the ticklish feel, both in her vagina and in her chest, Dawn stretched out her own foot and used her red-painted toes to caress Misty's snatch. Misty, in turn, rubbed May's snatch with her green-painted toes. The light but soft feel of each other's toes in such sensitive areas thrilled the girls' minds. Soon, they even got a little more adventurous when each of them, as if on cue, slipped parts of their toes _inside_ their snatches. The girls euphorically moaned as they used their own toes to flick each other.

"Ooooh...ohhhhhh!" they all muffled out.

It only took a couple minutes of action for the girls to start cumming on each other's toes, little bits of cum squirting out. The sounds of each other moaning was just icing on the cake as cum had dripped down each girl's feet. After a few moments of orgasms, all three girls fell on their backs, their hair in strands and their naked flesh pressed into the mats, their cum-dripped feet touching each other in the middle.

"Well," Dawn sighed, "If we didn't get our exercise in before...we definitely did now."

"No kidding," Misty replied, "I'm beat!"

"Me too," May said, "But that was fun though, right?"

"Mmmm hmmm," the other two agreed.

Of course, it would be a good few minutes before they would have the "umph" to get up and clean up their mess before someone else decided to use the gym. But it had all been worthwhile to express their camaraderie, both physically and emotionally, the way they did.


End file.
